Ice Queen: Betty Petrikov
by Heyheyheygirl4
Summary: In the land of Aaa there is no gender swapped Simon. Instead Betty became victim of the tiara. This is her story


The video began to play. On the screen appeared a woman. She was sitting in a blue chair inside of what could be assumed to be a wooden house with no other furniture besides the one she sat in.

The woman on the screen was beautiful, with long auburn hair and pinkish skin. She wore light blur glasses, and what the screen showed as a green turtleneck and dark blue jeans. She was beautiful, yet she looked depressed. She stayed silent for a moment before she spoke.

"Hello, my name is Betty Petrikov. Or I would be if it was not for-"

She cut herself off as she placed her hand over her mouth in an attempt to hold back her sobs. Once she regained her composure, she continued.

"Anyway, I am recording this so that people may know my story."

There was a long, uneasy, pause a Betty remembered what has happened to her. Taking a deep breath she began her story.

"I work in a field of study in medicine. But in all my years of training, I was not ready for the fate that awaited me."

As she spoke, the memories of that time replayed again and again in her head. Making her look even more depressed on the outside

"One day fiancé Simon, who was studding to be an antiquarian of artifacts, came home with this"

Betty reached down and brought a tiara into the view of the camera. The tiara was gold with five tips, the one in the front being taller than the others. In the front the tiara had three rubies, two small ones with a larger one between them. Betty let the camera have a good look at it before she set it on her lap, gently stroking it to not dent it's beauty.

"When he came home that day he showed me the tiara. At first glance I thought it was the most beautiful thing. Simon realized that, so then as a joke he put it on my head and called me his 'princess'."

Betty then put the tiara on her head, getting it into a good position so it wouldn't fall off.

"That's when it started, the visions of horrors I didn't even know existed. They whispered at me. I fought them, yelled, cursed them to leave me alone! I went on until I realized that it wasn't real and it was only the tiara!"

Her eyes widen with the fear of the memory. Only her eyes where white instead of the usual appearance of black. She took the tiara off and set it back on her lap.

"I ripped off the tiara and threw it across the room. When I regained composure I looked at Simon. The look on his face, such contempt, made me really scared."

Betty looked down at the tiara, her tears falling and staining the tiaras finish

"I don't know what I did or said while the tiara was on my head. Whatever it was it was enough to drive Simon away, and I never saw him again"

* * *

The screen when static before coming back. This time Betty was sitting at a table next to a window that gave a view of some buildings. Betty also had a slight change in appearance besides her clothes and glasses. Her once pinkish skin was now blueish, and her hair was starting to lose it's auburn color with it noticeably longer. She sat at the table, the tiara in her range of reach.

This time Betty didn't looked depressed, but she did look very afraid.

"Hello again, since the last time I did this things have only gotten worse. I know longer need the tiara to see the visions. So seeing them has become a regular thing"

Betty placed her hand on one of the short tips of the tiara, leaning in slightly as she closed her eyes.

"They whisper to me, whispers of ice and it's secrets. And that with the tiara's power they will save me with its' frost."

She sat back in her chair, pulled her hands away from the tiara and looked at the camera.

"I don't know what it means, but still I am afraid"

She changed the subject when she looked at her hands. She held them up and observed them.

"As you could tell by now my skin has began to turn blue. To which I thought was a case of hypothermia. But with all I have tired nothing changed, but my body temperature has and continues to lower at a rapid pace. I am now at about thirty degrees Celcius"

As she talked, Betty was completely oblivious to the outside world. The sky turned dark and snow began to fall. Burying the building as the snow fell at an abnormally fast pace.

"I don't know how far it's going to go."

Betty turn and faced the camera as she spoke in a low whisper.

"I'm really scared"

* * *

There was static again. And again Betty was in a different environment. She was still by a window, which now showed the frosted buildings. This time she was sitting in a chair. Next to her was a small table with a picture of Simon waving happily.

But once again Betty had changed in appearance, and this time she was wearing the tiara. Her hair was now becoming the color white, and was longer and thicker. Her eyebrows where visible and where growing long and out out to the sides. And her shin was now a lighter shade of blue.

Only this time she didn't show much emotion.

"I know my mind is changing, but I am now too far gone to know what to do"

Betty looked over to the picture of Simon.

"I have worked in medicine for so long. Yet I am not able to figure out what's happening to me or how to cure it"

She picture and brought it close to her, making it face her.

"So I want people to know that..."

Betty started to choke on her tears

"If I do anything that will hurt others"

She dropped the picture and set her arms back down.

"Just-Just please forgive me"

* * *

The same process repeated, only this time the screen only showed Betty's head and a small portion below it. Her hair was now long and pure white, shin frost blue, eyebrows very long and pointed, sharp teeth, along with her glasses being cracked on the left lens. Again wearing the her tiara.

Her face this time was a mix of fear and sadness, but mostly sadness.

"-Just watch over me" She said, most likely not aware of when the camera started recording, "Until I can find my way through this maze in my brain and finally regain my sanity."

She looked at the camera, tears falling down her face and freezing as they fell.

"Then maybe, just maybe, my love Simon will come back and love me again"

Betty covered her eyes as she finally broke into sobs.

"Please love me again Simon! Please love me again!"

* * *

The screen went into statics for the final time. When it came back Betty was once again sobbing, this time with her head down. But her sobs soon turned into laughter. Laughter that grew louder and louder every moment. Finally her head snapped up, showing the appearance of the Ice Queen. The only difference was that she still wore her glasses, but the lense that was once only cracked was now broken. Her face showed that she had lost the last bits of sanity she tried to get back. She smiled wickedly as her laughter turned to small giggles.

"I don't need Simon! Simon was a chump", She said, angrily saying the last part before giggling again

The woman formerly known as Betty backed up and posed in front of the camera.

"He's missing out on all this!"

She then got back to her original position in front of the camera

"Who needs him? I could do so much better than him"

Finally she got close enough so that only her head was screen.

"You hear me Simon? I don't need you to be happy! I could do so much better than you! I will find a better man, and I will show you!"

Her smile then disappeared. She stood there silently, glaring at the camera.

"And no one is gonna get in my way. Cause I am not your princess anymore Simon. I am my own queen, queen of the ice. An Ice Queen!"

The video ended with the Ice queen laughing to herself before the screen went into static.


End file.
